shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Tale
Deletion Proposal Sorry Chingaruna, but I fail to see how this is any different than the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki]] page. The summary of it will be exactly the same. The template suggests literally the same thing as the other page I still propose that this page be deleted for redundancy. And, we will leave the decision amongst all four of us admins and not just us two. So, to Chingaruna517, Torquil, and Pscj , you may vote to -To keep this page as it is to be improved later because the page has notable and very big specific differences between the two that merits this page to exist. or -To delete the page on the grounds of redundancy with the Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki page. *I vote to under the pretenses I mentioned above.—Nauibotics (talk) 23:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) * - Torquil^_^ 23:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *My vote is supposed to be because I need more time to contrast between the tale and the shokugeki. yes it is true that both plot analysis is the same, I had to admit. But it would be crucial to add for the arc and others as well....will add the characters which is not from the from the Shokugeki. Which is crucial for most arc introduction. Give me some time to edit some of it Be the Legend! (talk) 02:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) **Fine, then finish the page first before you edit anything else. Make sure you do a complete edit and add everything, especially since you're the only one who seems to want this page. Finish it, and we will vote again to see if we will keep it or not.—Nauibotics (talk) 04:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) **Agreed it is only fair to let the person finish their work before judging it, I would like to mark my previous vote redundant. Torquil^_^ 06:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) * - Seeing as this is already settled, I won't see how my vote would change anything. However, I also don't see how this page could be any different from the Shokugeki version page. I'm am also not a big fan of these tales to be honest. In my opinion, only arcs are of necessity. Also, I think we should delete all tales and just go with arcs, since every other wikia does that. Finally, I think we should open another voting page to whether or not these tales should stay. Pscj 08:49, 9 February 2014 (UTC) **Tales is the mini stories of the arc, and it is a review version of the arc based on the chapters.Be the Legend! (talk) 11:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) **Yes. I'm aware what they're for. But isn't it almost the same as chapter summaries, just a little bit longer by 1-3 chapters? The tales pages carry minimal significance in my opinion. Pscj 11:39, 9 February 2014 (UTC) **Well I have to finish the tale first before going into the arc. Arc is only better when the tale is finished.Be the Legend! (talk) 12:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) **Wait, what does that have to do with what I said? Pscj 13:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC)